Possiblities
by The-Year-of-the-Dragon
Summary: Pairing Robert/Rosalind Summary: This is a set of 10 hundred word drabbles based on the Lutece's existence. It is shippy and I love that relationship.


Possibilities

Disclaimer: I do not own bioshock

Rated T just the pairing

Pairing Robert/Rosalind

Summary: This is a set of 10 hundred word drabbles based on the Lutece's existence. It is shippy and I love that relationship.

A/N: These two became my favorite part. I hope you enjoy.

1. Arrival

He touched her hand. Just a touch and she knew there was no going back and she did not regret this. She grabbed at sharp boned wrists, forearms, sleeves, a jacket. Next at his shoulders, slightly broader than her own, his waist, his belt. Rosalind grabbed at any and everything until she had him completely on her side of the glowing tear. They lay in a mess on the floor a tangle of body parts. She just could not believe he was here.

He lifted up to his elbows to look at her. A splitting image.

"Welcome Home." She smiled.

2. Gender

"Rosalind Lutece is a brilliant scientist, for a woman." The men who funded her would say with a smile.

Her whole career was defined by her sex. So, she stood straighter, spoke directly, wore her hair plainly and favored vest and coats in the hopes that would make them take her more seriously, see past her gender.

Yet, when they met Robert, they smiled.

"The brilliant pair." They shook his hand first and asked him all the questions.

She stepped away.

"Rosalind," He looked back, "The gentleman posed an interesting question. You would know better than I..."

4. Arrangements

It had been only two weeks since they met and they were still getting used to each other and their living new arrangements. Despite small workspace and nosebleeds, the worst problem was her bed. It was a king but the only one.

He curled around and covered her bare arm with his own. She had to say, in general he liked to wear far less clothing than what was socially accepted. Tonight, she could feel down the length of his body.

"Couldn't we just purchase in another bed?" She sighed.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He mumbled in her hair.

5. Floating

They stood together on the edge of Columbia and watched the city fall piece by piece.

"One hundred and twenty-four" he muttered as another building slowly fell. People screaming and levitating like the bucking bronco was cast. They would fall in a minute.

They seen it many times happen, always the same. One day it would all fall in screams.

"We should go." she said. It hurt a little. She was not attached to these people or this time but it was still their city.

"Yes, my Dear." He took her hand with a squeeze. He knew.

3. Blood

"It's happening again." He crushed the handkerchief against his nose as blood began to flow. Rosalind frowned and gave him her own matching pocket square.

He leaned to the left as the headache became overpowering. His hand had blood on it.

"Lie down." Rosa teared them to a lovely park. She sat down and gently pulled him down next her. Couples lazily passed as he rested his head in her lap. She pet him.

"Lovely day." He said looking at the sky.

"It is." She teared through another cloth. She would have to work on this side effect.

6. Missed

"Missed." She smiled as little as this Booker continued to unload his machine gun then his pistol aimed square at her tray.

"I told you two to stop following me." He growled like a dog at them. _So, he did notice them._ She would make note of that later.

"Forty -five' she counted his shots.

"Forty-six" Robert added amused.

"Why are you still alive! Demons" He took a shot at Robert.

"Shield. Just drink this and you will be able to do the same for a time."

"Missed, again."

The gambler grunted and took it. He didn't say thanks.

7. Well-read

"Did you know that you share your name with one of Shakespeare's characters."

She looked up from her papers. "What?"

"I said-"

"I heard you. What do you mean by bringing it up?"

He snapped a book shut. "One of the main characters is named Rosalind. I found it interesting." He did like literature more than she did despite their relationship.

"There are Roberts. I am sure." It dawned on her that he was just distracting her from work.

He dodged her pen and gave a bow "_As you like it, _My dear."

"It's fitting." She glowered.

8. Waltz

Robert swayed to the music as the waltz tapped out of the phonograph. He must admit that he loved to dance. He looked at his partner and she smiled back. They made a lovely pair for physicists and, they were unnaturally graceful. She floated like the suspended atoms.

The music began to die.

"Up for another?"

"Indeed."

As if on command the needle was moved itself back to the outside of the large disc, and the song started over without the pair missing a beat.

"I could dance forever."

"That is a physical impossibility," she said.

"Let's test the impossible then."

9. Atom

The sound of the dash-dash-dot woke Robert out of his sleep. He didn't even have time to pull up his trousers before he reached the suspended atom. He quickly recorded the sounds to decode her message.

They had three weeks of exchanging 'telegrams' and he realized that their connection was strange. The woman on the other end was _stranger_. She claimed that somehow they were the same person. He followed her theory but it took more tests to prove it.

_A machine to transfuse..._

However, they might be able to understand this together, in person. He smiled at the possibility.

10. Wrong

Rosalind hated being wrong, yet she always was in this version of Columbia.

"Tails." The coin spun and fell again.

A few hours later she grumbled, "I thought he would choose the cage."

It was an experiment to see if it was possible to defy the odds, but it was still annoying. There was only one question she could get right.

That night as they settled in. Robert wrapped around her waist and smiled down at her. Only once she In his warm gaze did she pose the next probability to him.

"Kiss?"

She was right.

A/N: Thanks for reading.


End file.
